


于今夜将你诱拐之后在黑暗中华丽点燃-上

by clear_sleep



Category: South Park
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-20
Updated: 2019-08-20
Packaged: 2020-09-19 01:35:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,940
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20322922
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/clear_sleep/pseuds/clear_sleep
Summary: 在某个机缘巧合下，Kenny试图向Kyle证明他所受的诅咒，他们为此进行了一些秘密行动。





	于今夜将你诱拐之后在黑暗中华丽点燃-上

于今夜将你诱拐之后在黑暗中华丽点燃  
South Park/k2

Kyle Broflovski已经连续两天在自己的梦境中疯狂逃命了，那感觉就像是有一大群长满黑色斑点的两米高的香蕉怪物追着他索吻而那个令人作呕的死肥仔还举着啃了大半的香蕉泥三明治声称是要给红头发的马拉松选手补充体力。睁开眼睛时，他努力克制住暴揍Eric Cartman或者任何什么人一顿的冲动，毕竟除了Ike以外的其他人都不在自己跟前，在隔壁房间安安静静做自己事情的Ike不应该被迁怒。操，真倒霉，他躺在床上继续发火，自以为从什么坏事中成功逃离的下一秒又发现其实并没有，这太讨厌了。

没等他梳理好思路，老妈的洪亮的喊声就从楼下传来：“Kyle，Stan来找你了！”他叹气，还是不肯从床上爬起来。Stan Marsh，他的宇宙第一永远超级好朋友，轻车熟路地打开他的卧室门，见他顶着一头比鸟窝更乱的红色卷发缩在被子里，不禁惊讶地皱起眉头。Stan关上门，对他说，“我以为你早就起床了，要是你妈发现你睡懒觉，我们今天就别想清净了。”但是他马上发现Kyle一副“我有超多事情想对你说所以请你不要再唠叨这些废话”的表情，那双绿眼睛里溶解着比例不明的疲惫、困惑和求助，于是他闭上嘴迈开腿把Kyle要换的衣服递过去：“快起床，我们边走边说。”

在这个只有冬季和夏季的南方公园，没有天寒地冻到能把人变成史前冰人的暑假无疑是小孩子们最不愿浪费的自由时光。

Stan和Kyle到达公园时，Cartman和Kenny正坐在长椅上有一搭没一搭地聊天，无非是昨天的真人秀上又有哪个家伙丢人现眼或者Cartman今天早上吃饭时新想到了什么天才犯罪计划。Kyle完全无视Cartman的挑衅，接着向Stan讲他的梦。

Cartman对此表示严重不满：“嘿，你们不能这么基，做个梦都要细枝末节分毫不差地分享，你们怎么不干脆抱着对方的蛋蛋睡在一张床上呢？”他扯着嗓门抗议，话没说完就扭头盯着Kenny，试图让这个没吃早饭的鼻涕虫附和自己，但他发现自己失策了。从亮橙色兜帽中露出的那双蓝眼睛很明显认真又好奇地盯着那个犹太佬，闪闪发光像碎在地上的玻璃汽水瓶。被三个人同时无视让他愤怒。

“你们能不能不要再听抠门基佬吸血鬼的狗屁话了，快想想我们去哪里玩，我可不想再经历一次滑索噩梦——”“闭嘴，Cartman。”Eric Cartman被打断。通常这是Kyle会做的事情，偶尔是Stan，今天竟然是Kenny对他表示不耐烦。他攥紧肉嘟嘟的小拳头锤了那个金毛穷鬼一下，也没能让对方把视线挪到自己身上，哪怕一秒。奇了怪了，这两个家伙都被那个犹太佬下药了吗。

我梦见很多人被关在一间屋子里，门没有锁，但是大家都留在原地。我打开门偷偷溜了出去，因为怕被发现，所以我是沿着墙边走动的。我根本不知道有没有敌人、或者敌人是谁。那是一栋带有方形庭院的楼房，草坪的草很短很整齐。我隐约感觉到有人在监视我，绕过正门时我发现是二楼窗口有一个女人，她面前有狙击枪，身边有个被绑架的人质。如果她想，我会被杀死，我只能趴在草地上试图寻找出口。我的右手边有一扇侧门，它是锁着的，外面有一条狭窄的通道。

我抬头确认那个狙击手的状态，和她对上了视线，她表现出并不想杀我的态度。假设她不是敌人，那么我感受到的威胁是来自其他人的。在我即将放弃的时候，侧门通道突然涌来一群人，他们试图闯进来，被狙击手全部干掉了。幸运的是侧门也被子弹搞坏了，我便拼命冲出去，踩着那群惨死的陌生人的尸体。我跑了大概有五分钟，绕过很多私人住宅，确信那栋诡异的房子里的人不可能看到我。啊，逃跑的时候我身边好像有谁一起，应该是Stan。

我停下喘气，却凭空接收到画面和声音，最初被关在屋子里的人们一动不动，门口站着一个看不清样子的高个子男人，他威胁我说什么我是逃不掉的。我不知道他为什么那么自信，也不知道我为什么那么恐惧。

我梦见一座巨大的建筑物，商场或者什么的，人流量很大、功能设施也很齐全。我和几个人在闲逛，突然想上厕所，就和一个人一起去找。应该也是Stan吧？我们走到正常来说是商场公厕的地方，那里被围住了，没法进去。我们只好走到很远的地方去找，穿过密密麻麻坐在桌边吃饭或者喝茶的人群，高处围栏之内好像是个大的公厕。

我让Stan在外面等，自己走上去，还要经过那些大叔身边，感觉有点恶心。进去之后，我记不清了，总之是非常怪异的场面，确实是厕所，但和我们平时的马桶完全不一样，而且每个隔间门口都有很多人在排队。我选了一个不知为何没有人排队的隔间，上完厕所径直出来。从楼梯下来后要经过那群人，感觉像是从洗车机的毛刷里挤出来一样。

出来之后，我们乘上一辆大车。我坐在副驾驶座，司机是个壮汉，估计是个黑人。我们没有任何交流，但是我明确感受到了威胁，所以我在他减速转弯时从车窗跳了出去。我落地，周围是集市一样的摊贩，很适合躲藏。诡异的是，我再次清晰地接收到信息：我没有脱离危机。没有任何通讯工具，它就像凭空侵入我的大脑一样，告诉我不能放松，告诉我危险尚未解除。生命，或者是自由，或者是什么重要的东西会被夺取。

“好了好了，犹太逃命日记讲完了？”Cartman垂着眉头装出一副无辜又和善的模样，“我们现在可以讨论去哪里玩了吗？去个能让这个多疑焦虑的神经质劣等人安生下来的地方？”“你他妈最好不要惹我，今天我不想跟你闹。”Kyle没有抬高音调，显得很冷静，反而让他的气势瞬间盖过那个死胖子。

Stan想起前几天看到过的宣传单，当然他绝对不会再为了免费iPod Nano诱导自己的朋友们去跟团旅游，那简直是撒旦的狗腿子布下的骗局。他是说东边那座人迹罕至的野山，宣传单上写那里有什么可以吃和不可以吃的野果用以提醒人们注意安全谨防中毒，看起来很有意思。Kyle眼神一亮，山林探险听起来很酷，“那我们就去爬山。”“说不定会有什么新发现，实验室出逃的奇美拉或者死人留下的钱包。”“你真恶心。”就像Craig说过的，在这种不靠谱的事情上他们总是一拍即合，没有任何人会提出质疑，毫不犹豫就朝着东边出发。

他们不在意Kenny有没有表态，总之他是会跟着他们的。平时Kenny会兴致高涨地说“好啊，就这样办”，今天却心事重重地沉默着，那双蓝眼睛始终望着走在前方的带着绿色护耳帽的红发男孩。火红的卷曲的头发从帽子边缘露出，覆盖在纤瘦的脖颈上，像是倒立生长的攀缘植物。它们若是再长一些，缠绕着飞舞着，会是他能够想象到最浪漫的绞绳，洗发水的香气中混着Kyle的体香，好闻得让他窒息。

说出来很丢脸，Kenny McCormick暗恋他的朋友Kyle Broflovski，丢脸的并不是他是个基佬或者他喜欢自己朋友这件事，他觉得任何人喜欢上Kyle都是合乎情理无可厚非的，丢脸的是他喜欢的人和别人亲密无间并且他坦然接受这件事。他望着Kyle的背影，以及Kyle身边的Stan，他们尚未出生就注定是彼此的好朋友，像金发美女的左右乳房一样，容不得低贱男人的斗胆插足，只能是隔着显示屏或者彩色纸张的浑浊污秽的痴心妄想。不，在他心里，Stan绝没有那么迷人，只有Kyle才够格被比作极品奶子，兼备云朵的洁白和樱桃的粉红。

Kenny情不自禁地想起Kyle在更衣室里露出来的上半身：他太瘦了，被光洁皮肉包裹着的肋骨清晰可见，肩头有肩胛骨和锁骨突起，平坦的单薄的胸前是幼小的乳头，胳膊也细得看不见任何肌肉。他到底有没有好好吃饭，这种病苗子的身材怎么会屁股那么翘打架那么厉害？ Kenny马上意识到在自己吃饱肚子都很勉强的生存状况下替富裕人家的孩子担忧饮食是很可笑的。McCormick家的餐桌上几乎不会出现让人有食欲的饭菜，充饥是他们一家的目标。他无声叹息，先前被勾起的几分性欲也随之冷却，正如同他每次想要触碰Kyle时都要克制双手不去揉揉他的红发或者捏捏他的脸颊，只敢揽住他的肩膀。

Kenny的一大优点是安于现状。准确来说，Kenny原本是安于现状的，但是今天Kyle讲的梦让他有些雀跃。

在Kenny沉默不语的这段时间，四人已经走到了山脚下，面前是植被茂盛的纯野生无添加山丘。走在最前面的是Stan和Kyle，胆小又嚣张的Cartman走在中间，Kenny走在最末。没有与他并肩而立的资格，跟在身后还是做得到的，这样还更方便看到他，虽然是背影。他们在没有道路的山林中毅然前行，柔软的花草被镶进鞋印里，坚硬的狰狞的灌木丛试图阻挠入侵者，高大的遮天蔽日的乔木让他们感到些许威压。

走了没多久，Cartman开始抱怨，说什么破树林还不如滑索来得痛快，爬山这种粗暴的运动让他的大腿内侧和肚皮磨得生疼。“只有死肥仔才会让自己的肉摩擦起火。”Kyle一点不想迁就Cartman，他对爬山这件事充满兴致。Stan习以为常地放任那两人斗嘴，在坡度陡增的地方会伸手拉Kyle一把，生怕他会为了吵架分心而被石头或树根什么的磕着碰着。Kenny全部看在眼里，他向来是四个孩子中的观察者，说是局外人也无妨。

他永远记得Kyle生病需要肾移植时Stan的奋不顾身，全南方公园的人都知道Stan Marsh从来会为Kyle Broflovski付出真心和全力，那是一份无需严格分类的爱，让Kenny信服又嫉妒。Kyle对于Stan来说是至关重要的，Kenny对于任何人来说都是可有可无的。他们之间的爱太灼热太刺眼，他们浑然天成的傲慢让他痛苦，待在他们身边是他唯一能抓紧的密布倒刺的救命绳索。他愿意看Stan对Kyle温柔，这样他比较放心，但是上帝啊，他要是能够取代Stan该多好。

Kenny埋头赶路，冷不防撞上了突然停下脚步的Cartman，对方正在探头探脑地望着旁边不远处的草丛。“靠，你在看什么？”“嗨，我找到了，红色的诱人的浆果！”听闻此言，Stan和Kyle也停下脚步，同他一起朝那丛草木走去。Cartman指的是那株植物：长卵形的叶片有细密锯齿状的边缘，红色的小果子上生着均匀的突起，看起来又美味又可疑。Cartman走过去摘下几颗果实，握在手心递给Kenny，声称吃掉它们可以获得一美元。Kenny顺从地接受了这个交易，把果实塞进嘴里，发现它们不算难吃也没有任何有毒的迹象。

见Kenny毫发无损，Cartman掩不住失望，撇着嘴率先继续前进，想要找到些效果轰动的植物。Kyle轻拍Kenny的肩膀，小声对他说那是可以吃的微毒的蛇莓，脸上带着明快又讥讽的笑，想必是Cartman吃瘪白白掏了一美元让他很开心。Kenny眨眨眼，犹豫几秒后开口问他，“你的梦里还有什么细节吗？”那双绿眼睛有些疑惑，整座山上的绿叶浓缩起来都比不过它们的生动色彩，说是惊世的绿宝石矿藏也不足赞美，它们的注视让Kenny心神无主。

“你这么一说，”Kyle沉吟着开口，这让Kenny长舒一口气。“趴在草坪上的时候，我明确意识到我是金发……”“金发？”Stan忍不住问，“那另外两天呢？”“记不得。但是说金发就是Kenny吧，或者Butters、Tweek？”“我还以为是你自己的视角，这样的话梦的主角身边的人也不是我吧？”“我也不懂。”Kyle显得有些烦躁，Stan没再问下去，揽住他的肩膀帮他平静下来。

“胆小鬼们，快跟上本世纪最伟大的探险家！”Cartman在前方呼喊他们。

掉落在地面的残留有腐烂果肉的果核、色彩鲜艳纹样奇特的蘑菇和浆果、凝结在蛛网上的露水和粘附在伤口处的树胶，今天的Cartman大方又愚蠢，用他母亲刚给的硬币当筹码让Kenny的口舌和肠胃承受了太多难以言说的所谓食物，指着将要呕吐的Kenny大笑并准备用新的一枚硬币来让Kenny吃掉自己的呕吐物。原本在旁边看热闹的Stan和Kyle这时才对他的举动感到不满，认为他是个心理扭曲的混蛋。“够了Cartman，几个破钱有什么了不起？”“哦，瞧瞧，你情我愿的事情还要被某个刻薄的犹太佬批判？”“不要耗费时间了，往前走还会有更好玩的东西。”“Stan说得对，走吧Kenny，不要理会这个死胖子。”Kenny嘟囔一句，绕过Cartman举在手里的那枚硬币向Kyle走去。

Cartman气急败坏地骂了好久。Kenny还记得很久以前的事情：在Cartman用钱诱惑他去做恶心到轰动世界的事情时，Kyle会以旁观者的身份开怀大笑，并与身边的Stan默契地对视。他知道贫穷是他被抛弃的原因，也知道Kyle Broflovski对金钱的执着和骨子里的傲慢。那时的Kyle处于尚未觉醒的混沌状态，但是无法被阻隔的热量从他体内辐射向周围，让Kenny对那份温度心生向往。直到现在，Kenny也在追寻他的身影，他早已从地平线升至天际，是太阳，是悲悯又残酷的神。身陷诅咒的注定一事无成的金发少年常常是逆来顺受的，想要触碰太阳又没有勇气去堆砌属于自己的高塔。

他把脸埋在兜帽里，回味着指责Cartman的那双碧绿眼睛，这让他心脏狂跳几乎要脱离胸腔，手臂和小腿开始发烫。很快，他意识到这不仅是因为爱，更多是因为毒。他无力地倒在地上，挡住了身后Cartman的前进道路。Stan喊出那句话，“我的天，它们杀了Kenny！”而Kyle紧接着喊出，“你这混蛋！”在成百上千次的死亡经历中，几乎可以说Kyle的声音是他每段生命的最后记忆，听完这句话后他的灵魂就会脱离肉体，准备下次降生。这让他产生了一种错觉，仿佛Kyle是控制他的人生的信号发射器，他应该把自己全身心托付给他。

“是你杀了Kenny，死胖子，你净让他吃些不能吃的东西！”

“这是交易，不是杀害，犹太佬的脑子是不是都不好使？”

“你的脑子里都是脂肪吧？我不介意和你单挑。”

将Kenny的尸体安置在一个山洞里并用树枝和藤蔓把它封住以防食腐动物入侵，他们继续前进，准备返程时再带上他们死去的朋友。Cartman对于没能从Kenny口袋里找回自己的许多枚硬币感到遗憾，在被Kyle狠狠瞪了一眼后没再继续念叨。

走了不一会儿，他们听见前方传来野兽呜咽的声音。在此之前，他们一路上只见到过松鼠、野兔或者野鸟，全是对人没有威胁的小型动物，而现在前方低沉的响声和树木被折断的声音意味着那确是一个大家伙。“总不会是人熊猪。”Stan耸耸肩，扭头望向身边二人以求回应。“奇美拉和人熊猪也差不了什么，”Cartman胡乱开口，“他最好没有恶意。”“天，你们看——”顺着Kyle 的视线看过去，跌跌撞撞朝他们走来的是一个货真价实的嵌合体怪物：黑山羊的头颅、大型猫科动物的双爪、巨蜥的尾巴和人类的双腿，这家伙看起来比人熊猪要帅气得多。他们愣在原地。奇美拉发现了他们，原本茫然若失的表情瞬间变得狰狞，仿佛面前是虐杀他父母又逼他载歌载舞庆祝的仇人。他们发誓他们没有做过这种事情！

他朝他们扑过来，因为体型过大而被树干困住，在他用利爪撕开树木之前，三个男孩开始商量对策。我们必须把Kyle杀掉，在Cartman惯例说出这句玩笑话之前，Stan已经恶狠狠地盯住他：“你要是敢说抛弃Kyle之类的话，我马上把你丢出去。”Cartman悻悻地闭嘴，因为他也清楚现在的处境，他还不想死。三个人分头逃跑，在奇美拉明确地选择追赶其中一人之后，另两人再从背后或旁边包围。在他们快速通过这个对策后，Cartman才意识到自己跑步是最慢的，而且奇美拉很可能会选择体积大的目标，他有点慌张，“靠，你们两个必须来救我，不能让我——”“放心吧胆小鬼。”Kyle的右手放在口袋里，神色严肃地说道。他的话音刚落，奇美拉就挣开阻挠准备接近他们，Stan发出跑的信号，他们努力向远处散开。

不出意料，奇美拉紧追着Cartman，而他正想方设法往最难走的地方钻。所幸Kyle带了防身用的尖刀，他不确定Stan的力量能否对奇美拉造成一定影响，但他确定把奇美拉的眼睛刺瞎能够让他们远离死亡。他们从左右两边冲向奇美拉，而对方正准备扑向被树根绊倒在地的Cartman，那双闪着寒光的兽爪让浑身是土的小胖子感到惊恐。“快躲开！”听到朋友的吼声，Cartman硬着头皮向旁边滚去。奇美拉随着他的移动改变了爪子挥舞的轨迹，没能命中目标，反而卡在了岩石缝隙里。不愧是贪生怕死的Eric Cartman，Kyle心想，躲在岩石后可真是帮了大忙。他朝Stan使了个眼神，Stan凭借在球场上练就的体能钳制住奇美拉的尾巴。Kyle踩着那条丑陋的大尾巴跳上奇美拉的后背，单手抓着他的羊角，在被他甩下来之前用尖刀刺瞎了他的双眼。疼痛和愤怒让奇美拉变得更加狂暴，在Kyle及时跳下来之后，Stan被他的强力抽打的尾巴甩到旁边，手臂和腿被那坚硬的肮脏的鳞片划伤。Cartman确认奇美拉已经失明后，从石头的掩蔽中走出，问Kyle是否需要彻底杀死这只怪物。他的双爪从石缝中拔出，没有继续攻击，而是痛苦地捂着双眼，这让人多少有些于心不忍。Kyle犹豫着。

“杀了我。”奇美拉从呻吟中念出这句话，“杀了我！如果不能救我，就不要浪费我的时间。”这让男孩们有些吃惊，也有些疑惑。“看来你们不记得我，算了。”他背靠着那块岩石坐在地上，从眼眶中流淌出的鲜血凝结在毛发上，可怖的表情变得平静。“我曾经是人，现在……杀了我，快，趁我没有后悔。”Cartman从Kyle手中夺过那把刀，吃力地缓慢地割开奇美拉的喉咙，像切开一块巨大的宴会蛋糕。奇美拉的喉咙那里有一道伤疤，那是黑山羊和人类的接缝，Cartman正是沿着它来下刀子的。Kyle沉默着，眼睛甚至有些泛红，很明显，他的对万物怜悯和善良的程序又启动了。“Kyle，别往心里去。”从地上爬起的Stan试图安慰他，拍拍他的肩膀。他身上的伤让Kyle一惊。“天啊，你的伤！”

他们离开奇美拉的尸体继续前行，找到一个合适的山洞后决定休憩片刻。Stan的伤势不太严重，但是出血的伤口有感染的可能，所以Kyle决定去找些药草。不得不说之前在南方公园卷起的药草流行还是有一点益处的，至少Kyle在老妈对药草的狂热中了解到多种野生植物并且查证了它们中有些种类确有药用价值。Cartman不愿陪他一同出去，推脱说自己的背也被岩石擦出了伤痕。他本也没有指望那家伙，便带上尖刀独自离开山洞。

话说回来，Kenny到底去了哪里？他和他们在中途走散了，不知道现在是否安全。在Kyle一边担心Stan一边担心Kenny的时候，一个橙色外套的金发男孩悄无声息地出现在他面前，就好像始终都在一样。“嗨，伙计。”见Kyle有点发愣，Kenny笑嘻嘻地朝他打招呼，让他确信这是自己的朋友而非幻觉或幽灵。“Kenny！你之前都去哪儿了，我们遭遇了很可怕的事情。”“我知道，我知道。”“不，你不知道。”Kyle有点不满地皱眉，却被Kenny的突然凑近吓了一跳。那张帅气的脸离他很近，金黄色的头发和天蓝色的眼睛让他有一瞬间的心软，他是说，像面对可爱的小狗那样的心软。Kenny用自己的额头轻轻撞向Kyle的额头。“哦！你干什么？”“没什么，我想和你聊聊天。”“我在找药草，Stan受伤了。”“我们一起，边找边聊。”

你愿意再讲讲你的梦吗，Kenny的这个请求让Kyle感到奇怪，这是Kenny第二次表现出对他的梦的兴趣，而他不觉得这很合理。你为什么对我的梦这么执着，难得摘下帽子的男孩露出一头红发，它们蓬勃野蛮的蜷曲着，闪耀着火焰和流星的光亮，让Kenny几乎没有听见对方的问询。

“我说，兄弟，我的梦有那么好玩吗？”Kyle停下脚步，摆出一幅不甚温柔的表情盯着他。Kenny的手里捧着那顶绿色护耳帽当作装药草的容器，面对Kyle的质疑，他下意识抓紧手里的帽子试图从中汲取勇气。“你记得那次免费派对的事情吗？”他反问。Kyle眨眨眼，他们经历过的事件太多了，他需要在记忆里翻找一下。Kenny应该是指号称免费无限提供脆皮炸鸡、墨西哥卷饼、巧克力开心果冰淇淋和其他各种食物的那次派对，那栋房子太偏远了，以至于他们吃饱喝足发现这是一场绑架阴谋之后费了很大力气才逃回来。他们派出Kenny侦查，但是他没再回来，他们只好硬闯，顺带放走了一部分同样被困的人，只是一部分。Kyle记得那栋房子的主人痴迷于拼接艺术并且饲养了很多珍禽异兽。他明白了什么，但他不认为面前这个金发男孩比自己更聪明。“所以，Kenny，当时你在哪里？你都知道些什么？”“当时我死了。那个变态狂喜欢活体实验，所以我回来了。”“停，停。你在说什么？”

在你的记忆里，我可能总是莫名其妙地消失不见，又悄无声息地回来你们身边。这很正常，因为我的死亡不会被任何人记住，在我死去和重生的时空间隙里，填满了所有人的被剥夺的关于我的死的记忆。这是诅咒，可能要归结于我父母曾经信仰过的某个邪教，总之我会死而复生但是你们都不知道。你的梦，你知道吗，你的梦是我的濒死记忆，它们可能从哪里掉出来了，我超高兴它们掉进了你的梦里，因为你那么聪明那么善良，肯定可以理解我。如果说这是一次机会，那我绝不会浪费它。

什么机会？不再独自迎接死亡的机会，哪怕只有你一人，无人知晓和被你记住也是截然不同的。你能想象吗，无数次死亡像盛满酸甜酱的泳池，我早已习惯被淹没，但还是希望能从黏糊糊的视线中见到一缕光。你这混蛋——每次你都这样说，在Stan说他们杀了Kenny之后你总会骂一句混蛋，然后就不再记得我的死。刚才也是这样，我死于食物中毒，你们却以为我只是走散了。是的，尸体完好的话我可以当场复活，所以我来找你了，我想让你相信我。

Kenny McCormick同样摘下了帽子，露出那张似乎在女生们看来颇有魅力的脸，用真诚的明亮的蓝眼睛凝视着对面的人。他明显还在处理接收到的信息，看似发呆地望着Kenny的金发，其实大脑在飞速运转。Kenny对于他思考时微微皱起的眉头非常喜欢，喜欢到恨不得一口咬上去。这里只有他们二人，这个事实动摇着Kenny并不强的自制力。在他默默吞下口水时，Kyle终于说话：“我愿意相信你，但是这太离谱了，你能证明给我看吗？”

Kenny冲上去一把抱住这个漂亮的红头发男孩，把自己的脸埋在他的脖颈和卷发之间，双臂用力地环住他瘦削的身板。没想到对方会激动成这样，Kyle有点害羞，但还是坦然接受了他的谢意，那是一份以温热的渗入皮肤的吐息和颤抖的竭尽全力的怀抱为载体的感情。“痛，哥们儿，你抱得实在太用力了。”Kenny只得稍微松开自己环绕在对方身上的手臂。他绝不会浪费这个机会，这个能让自己更靠近Kyle Broflovski甚至拥有他的机会。

他们顺利地找到一些管用的药草，给Stan处理了伤口。之后的行程不是特别有趣，所以他们没有登顶就急着返程回家看电视，毕竟据说在今天的节目里Terrance和Phillip会用屁吹气球并且用它们装饰放屁大赛的会场。事实上屎尿屁笑话永远是王道，只要你还没有被社会荼毒成为一个脑袋僵硬的可悲成年人，它们就总是能让你抛掉矜持开怀大笑，对于追求叛逆的青少年更是如此。被蒙在鼓里的Stan和Cartman全神贯注地享受着T&P的低俗段子，怀着心事的Kyle和Kenny也并没有浪费这段短暂的愉快时间。

他们看完电视从Cartman家离开的时候已经是夜晚，Stan和Kyle回了各自的家，Kenny也不紧不慢地朝自己家那栋破房子走去。在距离McCormick家大门约两三米的地方，他停下脚步，因为他听到了父母歇斯底里的争吵声。他想转头离开，去Kyle那里借宿一晚或者什么的，但是他想起了自己那可怜的妹妹。在他踏进家门的同时，一个没有洗的盘子飞向他的脑袋，这让他流了不少血。没什么大不了的，他默默地把碎盘子踢到角落里，捂着脑袋回到自己的房间。Karen躲过已经扭打在地上的父母，跑去哥哥的房间里想要安慰他。她见到脱下外套的哥哥侧身蜷缩在床上，背对着门口，受伤的那边脑袋晾在空中，旁边丢着一条用来擦血的毛巾。她轻轻的拍了拍他的肩膀，于是他从床上坐起来。“疼吗？”“没事，不用担心我。”Kenny笑着揉了揉她的头发，“你快去睡吧，不要管他们。我出去散散步。”Karen点头，听话地准备去睡觉。

他穿上外套，尽量无视父母，脚步沉重地走出这个家。他的脑袋里像是有一群该死的嬉皮士在跳舞，嗡鸣的音乐和杂乱的脚步让他眩晕，他沿着路边漫步，为自己家的狗屎状况感到无力。人无法决定自己的出生，他甚至无法决定自己的死亡。抬起头，深蓝近黑的天空中有星星闪烁，他想起Kyle前几天讲过的夏季大三角，索性坐在地上试图分辨星座。这对他来说太难了，他不喜欢听课也不喜欢读书，Kyle在闲聊时经常会进行的科普小讲座也只是能让他学会几个新词而已，都怪Kyle神采飞扬滔滔不绝的样子太吸引人。他开始思念Kyle。他现在应该还没睡，可能坐在桌前用功或者躺在床上听歌？他突然想要赶快死去，好让自己的灵魂赶快去找Kyle以证明自己的诅咒。共享同一个秘密可以使两个人的关系变得亲密，他隐约明白这个道理。他迫不及待地想实践。

如愿以偿地，在他猜测父母不再互殴并且感到困乏想要回家睡觉时，死亡正巧到来。他走在路上，一辆车漆斑驳的SUV歪歪扭扭地朝他冲来，他来不及躲，却来得及闻到司机身上令人作呕的酒臭和大麻臭也来得及听到他和他的女友高歌着的跑调的欢迎来到加州旅馆。浑身的骨头在两吨的重量的碾压下折断，他在习以为常的短暂的痛苦中死去，汩汩流动的血浸润了沾满尘土的轮胎花纹。毫无理智的那对男女努力把车从建筑物里倒出来，看都不看Kenny一眼就扬尘而去，他们可能以为是撞到了什么垃圾袋。Kenny McCormick的灵魂很快脱离了惨不忍睹的肉体。欢迎来到生死夹缝。

他飘回家里看了一眼，父母已经消停，妹妹也睡得很安稳。放心下来的他马上朝Broflovski家飞去。他感受到夏天夜晚的风，带着植物和水汽的味道，也感受到虫鸣扩散在他的体内，让他也变得生机盎然。他不清楚自己为何在变成鬼魂形态的时候会拥有更加敏锐的感受力，或许是因为脱离肉体可以催眠自己不去想那些无药可救的糟糕事情，或许是因为无法沉醉于性、毒品以及一切让人上瘾的事情而不得不清醒。总之他感受到了一些美好，并且很快就到达了目的地：Kyle房间的窗户。他理所当然地想要穿过玻璃进去那个房间，却发现有什么牢固的屏障拦住了他。反复尝试想要撞进去都以失败告终，他开始生气。他环绕着整栋房子想要找到一个可行的突破口。在摸索许久之后，他确信二楼的房间都是他无法进入的，尤其是Ike的房间和Kyle的房间，它们就像是处于某种结界的中央。

他在Kyle窗外待了许久，直到他开始身不由己地向自己家的房子飘散。是时候了，他将重返母亲的子宫，灵肉合一并且等待降生。他感受着这股熟悉的总被他忽略的力量，发现它同Kyle家拒绝鬼魂入侵的力量有微妙的相似。这到底是怎么一回事？不擅长思考问题的Kenny McCormick焦头烂额地思索一会儿就放弃了，寻找一个更好的可行的证明自己的方法才是更重要的，他想。黎明，东方的天空开始褪色，在他的母亲大声呻吟并尖叫“又来了”的时候，第不知多少个Kenny McCormick呱呱坠地。穿上亮橙色的带帽外套回到房间里等待新的一天，他会继续为上一个肉体没能完成的事情而努力。他挪开床底下藏着的色情杂志，找到自己的零钱罐，昨天爬山时Cartman给他的那些硬币也在其中。他晃动罐子，硬币和纸币发出好听的声响，它们是他为自己积攒下的小小的希望。他有了新的主意。

昨晚的Kyle躺在床上入眠之前都在思考Kenny所说的诅咒，但是也没有再梦见奇怪的事情。他早早起床准备去和Stan他们汇合。他们并不确定今天要做些什么，一切随心。吃早饭时，Ike口齿不清地问他睡得如何，他回答睡得很好。这个暑假他没有怎么陪Ike，Ike这句乖巧的问询让他感到有些愧疚。或许今天他不应该出去玩而应该留在家里陪陪自己的弟弟。在他内心矛盾之时，有人敲门，他的妈妈去开门。是Kenny。

“兄弟，等你吃完我们去出门，我有事情要告诉你。”戴着兜帽的男孩站在不远处望着Kyle和餐桌边的另外三人。“Kenny，你来得正巧，和我们一起吃早饭吧！”盘起红发的体格圆润的Sheila笑着邀请他。她在不发脾气的时候是个好母亲，主要是她遗传给了Kyle一个很硬朗的鼻子以及显眼的漂亮的红头发。Kenny试图拒绝她的邀请，他没有吃早饭，但他很习惯不吃早饭这件事。“来吧，她今天煮饭煮多了。” Gerald，他的父亲的校友，给了Kyle一个聪明头脑的男人，同样和善地招呼他。他知道这对夫妻很了解自己家的状况，他们明显是想让自己吃点东西，换做是Stan的话是不需要被盛情邀请的。Kenny迟疑地看向Kyle，发现他一幅“你怎么还愣在那里”的神情，于是他朝餐桌走去。Sheila去厨房盛饭，Gerald搬来新的椅子。

“谢谢你，Kyle。在别人家吃饭还是有点难为情。”“得了Kenny，别这么见外。”Kyle曾经对穷人的无悲悯被父母明里暗里矫正了很久，现在的他懂得了不要苛求别人有钱只要谋求自己有钱的道理。他们同Kyle的家人告别后出了门向公园走去。

在路上，Kenny向Kyle讲了昨晚的经历，并且把新的方法告诉了他：他们两人去旅馆找个房间待上一晚，由Kyle亲手杀死他，用相机录像并留下文字记录以防万一，他的灵魂可以现形来证明自己的死，等他复活后马上来找Kyle证明自己的生。这个方法听起来简单易懂又可疑可怖。Kyle难以置信地盯着面前这男孩，发现他的表情有些兴奋，刚才讲述自己被困窗外时的沮丧荡然无存。“钱不用担心，昨天我赢了Cartman很多，而且——”“不，伙计，这太诡异了。”“有吗？我是觉得这样最不受干扰。”“有道理，但是他妈的为什么总有人求我杀死他？”“还有谁？”Kyle意识到自己差点把杀死过耶稣的秘密说漏嘴，赶紧想办法搪塞过去。好在Kenny是个不会刨根问底的识相的家伙，他很清楚友情的湖水不应清澈见底。

“求你了，把它当做一次解剖，可以吗？”“该死的，你真烦人。”“不要说这种狠心话嘛，宝贝。”见Kyle侧面答应下来，Kenny愉快地吹起口哨，掂量着口袋里被他妥善保存着的零钱。Stan来到公园之后，Kyle便自然而然地同Stan聊起天来，对他说昨晚没再做梦。Stan对此感到很欣慰。Cartman迟到了，虽然他们并没有明确约定时间。

今天要做些什么呢？Kenny全然不在意，他满心期待的是晚上的计划。

——TBC.


End file.
